Confused: re-written
by Goddess of Geeks
Summary: Mello has always confused Near when it came to his emotions, one day after having enough of Mello's hostility Near confronts him and gets an answer that makes him even more confused then he already was. This is a new re-written version of Confused please R&R and I'll hand out virtual cookies.


**Hey folks It's me Goddess of Geeks (obviously) I'm back with the new edition of Confused, it took me awhile to re-write this as I'm going to be making this a multi-chaptered story now by a request of one of my reviwers. Also because I've finally got my new laptop so I won't have to write at the library like I did before like the original confused this will stay a Shounen-Ai unless I get enough requests for a lemon and if I do it won't be too detailed as I'm not overly fond of writing sex scenes. This hasn't been betaed I've just took my time to re-write and I preformed a much better grammer check. If you dislike reading about two guys in a relationship click the 'back' button because if you dislike it why did you click on my story? and go read a het or yuri story if that's what you like but to those who love this kind of thing please stay and enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Death note? Because if I did own it L would still be alive Light wouldn't have the Deathnote and they'd be together plus Mello would stop being a douche bag to Near. But sadly I am not Ohba Tsugumi-Sensai and Obata Takeshi-Sensai so I have no control over the events in death note.**

**Chapter one**

Mello, has always confused Near with his emotions, at times Mello would show some semblance of civility towards the albino fluff ball. And at other times he would be downright cruel to him. Today was a day for the latter to play out Mello had went out of his way to make the poor albino miserable. Near though never once let it show that it bothered him, making Mello's attacks on Near even more horrible. The Albino didn't, wouldn't cry as he believed tears didn't help. He tried to think, what it was he did or said today that made Mello so cruel to him.

But like usual, he came up short for answers he then came up to the decision that he would ask Mello himself why he is always like this to him. He made his way to the room Mello shared with his best friend Matt. He stared at the door for a good couple of seconds pondering the implications of what might happen to him if Mello answered the door and he was still in his cruel mood.

Fortunately for him, it was Matt who had answered the door when the Albino knocked his gaming console still in his hand and the stereo was on blasting some rock music. "Hey Near, what's up?" he asked a cigarette between his lips Near made a face when some of the smoke from Matt's cigarette blew into his face. "Is Mello inside?" he asked almost timidly Matt shook his head, bits of his shaggy brown hair falling into his now goggle-free blue eyes. "Nah mate, he said he was goin' to find you, said he needed to talk to ya about somethin'" Matt said Near nodded slightly relieved and yet slightly disappointed that Mello wasn't there "okay, thank you Matt" he mumbled and left walking the halls of Wammy's.

Why would Mello try to find him? He was confused as to why Mello would need to speak to him? But he decided, that if Mello wanted to talk to him, he would make the bi-polar blond find him, he wouldn't go walking around wasting his time trying to search for him anymore he will let the blond waste his time even more than he already had. Call it payback for earlier he decided against his room as that would be the most likely place Mello was waiting for him and he didn't want Mello anywhere inside his room at the moment.

So he decided to go to his second favourite place next to his room; the garden, he made his way to a huge tree and sat at its base. He never once closed his eyes though he normally would do, he kept them alert and waiting for Mello's arrival. It didn't take that long, about twenty minutes, he thought it would take at least two hours for Mello to find him. Before he saw the leather-clad blond walk up to him "you make it extremely difficult to find you" Mello said once he was in front of him. Near looked up "well when you've been in that foul mood of yours, one tends to make it hard for you to find oneself" Near said he thought he saw Mello flinch at his words but couldn't make sense of it.

Near then stood up so that he was standing, though he did have to look up at the blond boy as he was several inches taller then he which annoyed Near immensly. "What did you want to speak to me about?" he said the blond looked at him, with a glimmer of sadness and remorse in his eyes bright blue eyes which Near couldn't fathom as why he would be sad and remorseful. "I just wanted to apologise about my behaviour to you today, it was uncalled for" he said. Near was shocked this was a first, Mello never once apologised to him about anything but as soon as the shock wore off it was replaced by several emotions. "Why?" Near mumbled making the blond confused "what do you mean 'why'?" He asked the albino looking, really looking at him for what seemed to the first time in a long time.

Near looked at him with anger blazing in his cloud grey eyes, a look that Mello has never seen in Near's eyes before. He had thought all emotion was foreign to the albino."Why do you do that? You're nice to me one day and then absolutely cruel the next? I don't know what I've done to make you act like that towards me!" He yelled making Mello once again flinch Near's anger faded as quick as it came on but it had withered away to sadness. "And to be honest Mello, I don't know if I can trust the apology you've just given me because what's to say, you won't be cruel to me again tomorrow or in another couple of hours, I'm sick and tired of being the brunt of your att-" he was cut off by something soft and slightly moist against his lips.

That's when he quickly found out that Mello was kissing him, he found out that he did not mind the blonds lips moulded against his own. Mello pulled back after a short while looking at Near, with a pale rose hue on his cheeks that matched Near's own face. Mello smiled at the albino fluff ball "why did you do that?" Near asked making the blond chuckle and smile even bigger. "You're a genius Near, I'll let you figure it out" he said before gently placing a soft kiss to his forehead he pulled back after a couple of seconds then slauntered off to his room.

Near watched him leave the scene as he unconsciously touched his lips where the blonds own were only a minute ago his words 'you're a genius Near, I'll let you figure it out' rang through his mind as he tried to make sense of it. He decided to make his own way back to his room so he could figure out what had just transpired between the two 'yes' he thought Mello always seems to confuse him.


End file.
